REVEAL
by Acheronta lachesis
Summary: : Apa yang membuat manusia mampu bertahan hidup? Kasih sayang? Cinta? Uang? Makanan? Atau dendam! Aku hidup bersama sebuah kegilaan karena kelebihanku. Aku paranoid. Ahahaha, aku mengikutimu./ Mengungkap siapakah si hantu./ SasuNaru. Penasaran? Cekidot. sekuel the expressionless.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Horror & mistery

Pair : SasuNaru

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), OC, AU, abal, Gaje, ini sekuel dari The ExpREsSioNLeSs, Shounen ai tentunya.

Summary : Apa yang membuat manusia mampu bertahan hidup? Kasih sayang? Cinta? Uang? Makanan? Atau dendam?! Aku hidup bersama sebuah kegilaan karena kelebihanku. Aku paranoid. Ahahaha, aku mengikutimu./ Mengungkap siapakah si hantu./ SasuNaru. Penasaran? Cekidot.^^

By : Acheronta lachesis

A/N : Seperti pada 'The Expressionless', ff ini menggunakan alur lambat. Di mana latar waktu yang di ambil adalah satu hari tepat kepulangan Naruto dan Sasuke dari rumah sakit. Ada yang belum paham? Baca the expressionless dulu deh :3

Balasan review 'The ExpREsSionLeSs' ada di bawah^^

Title : REVEAL

_Tiga puluh tahun adalah satu generasi_

_Tiga puluh tahun adalah waktu untuk satu kehidupan_

_Tiga puluh tahun adalah sebuah penyesalan_

_Dan tiga puluh tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk melupakan_

_Kini telah tiba saatnya untuk mengingat_

**)REVEAL(**

Kenangan membuat sebagian orang merasa senang… Dan sisanya merasa ketakutan.

"Oh, ayolah. Kau hanya akan sendirian selama satu minggu. Bukan satu tahun, Naruto." Kyuubi, kakak Naruto baru mengangkat telfon dari Naruto malam ini, dan kabar bagusnya adalah Naruto di tinggal sendirian di rumah karena kedua orang tuanya dan Kyuubi sekarang berada di Paris. Urusan bisnis seperti biasa, bedanya kali ini Naruto tidak di beri tahu tentang keberangkatan mereka._ 'Terima kasih, Kami-sama. Kau sangat perngertian.'_ Batin Naruto nyindir. Dia baru saja mengalami kejadian mengerikan di rumah sakit, dan saat pulang tadi pagi dia tidak menjumpai siapapun di rumah. Kecuali Ansel, anjing Labrador hitam seberat 40 kilogram yang malas-miliknya.

"Hei, sejak kapan kau takut di rumah sendirian, Naruto? Aku bisa meminta Itachi bermalam di situ kalau kau mau." tawar Kyuubi. Naruto menggeleng pelan. Dia tidak butuh siapapun saat ini, dia hanya butuh berfikir jernih. Dia sangat baik-baik saja sekarang.

"Tidak, lupakan. Aku bisa sendiri. Dan lebih baik Kyuubi-nii segera pulang kerumah supaya aku bisa menghajarmu dengan cepat." ancam Naruto.

"Hem,, tentu tentu." sahut Kyuubi dengan tenang.

Ditutupnya telepon genggamnya dan mendesah. Pikirannya tentang sendirian di rumah yang besar ini memberatkan hatinya. Bukan hanya merasa aneh mondar-mandir di sni tanpa ada yang akan di ajak bicara, tapi juga ada rasa takut yang mendominasi hatinya. Dia merasa tidak aman. Well, rumah ini memang tidak mempekerjakan pelayan karena Nyonya Namikaze bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah, sendirian. "Tidak menyenangkan." katanya pada Ansel sambil menyelipkan telepon itu ke sakunya.

Naruto tengah berada di studionya malam itu. Kamera digitalnya terhubung ke laptop, yang diletakkannya diatas meja. Setelah melakukan cropping secara digital atas gambar-gambar yang dibutuhkannya dan ketika dia puas pada hasil cetakannya, dia burned pada CD. Fotografi memang hobbynya. Dan foto yang sedang digarapnya ini adalah foto-foto hasil memotret di hutan.

Naruto sudah bekerja berjam-jam, hampir tanpa jeda. Dia terlalu asyik hingga lupa malam. Dia ada di studio sekarang, baru saja melepas paku yang menggantung memakai martil yang diambilnya dari gudang. Letak studionya memang terpisah dari rumah, sekitar 6 meter dari rumah. Punggungnya sakit dan kakinya juga masih sakit, dia berjalan terpincang tanpa tongkat. Dia tengah meregangkan punggung ketika Ansel, yang terbaring di salah satu sudut, di atas jaketnya, mendadak bangkit berdiri. Ansel menggeram dengan nada rendah, kepalanya ditundukkan, dia berjalan dengan tegang ke arah pintu.

"Ada apa sekarang?" gumam Naruto karena anjingnya resah. Bulu di belakang tengkuk Ansel berdiri semua dan dia merendahkan kepalanya. Tanpa bergerak dia menatap waspada ke pintu studio. "sudahlah, Ansel," kata Naruto sambil menatap layar laptop. Ansel menggeram lagi. "Hentikan!" seluruh bulu tengkuk anjing itu berdiri tegak. Kali ini, geramannya hampir tak terdengar, tetapi cukup untuk memecah konsentrasi Naruto. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan menyudahi pekerjaannya malam itu dan mematikan computer, lalu menekan tombol lampu dan melangkah keluar dari studio yang telah gelap. Anjing itu melesat seperti roket, menggonggong dan berlari maju-mundur di sepanjang pingiran beranda sambil melotot ke kegelapan di balik pepohonan di luar sana.

Naruto merasakan getar ketakutan menjalar di tulang belakangnya. Ansel membuatnya gelisah, padahal dia tidak perlu di bantu untuk itu. Sejak kembali dari rumah sakit itu, dia sudah gelisah. Kejadian bertemu dengan hantu benar-benar membuatnya kapok. Mengingat itu saja kulitnya meremang.

Naruto mengunci studio, menyusuri jalan setapak pendek ke rumah, lalu membuka pintu. Ansel masih terus menggeram, bulu-bulunya berantakan, matanya terpaku ke arah luar ketika Ansel tiba-tiba berlari menyebrerangi serambi dan melesat masuk ke rumah. Labrador itu berlari mengejar Mewmew-kucing gemuk milik tetangga sebelah.

"Bagus sekali," gerutu Naruto. Dia tidak tahu mana hewan yang harus lebih dulu dicekiknya.

"Kau membuatku takut, Ansel. Kau adalah anjing penjaga, tapi kau jangan melindungiku dari Mewmew. Ya ampun. Mewmew bukan musuh. Coba ingat itu." Dengan marah dikuncinya pintu rumah. Naruto menuju dapur diikuti Mewmew yang melenggang santai. Naruto mengobrak-abrik isi kulkasnya, mencari makan malam yang sehat. Kalau tidak ada, dia lebih memilih makan mie instant daripada keluar rumah. Naruto membuka laci di atas untuk mencari mie instant. Pandangannya terbentur pada Ansel yang berdiri membeku, tidak satupun otot ditubuhnya bergerak, matanya terpaku pada ruang duduk yang gelap. Naruto merasakan sesuatu, hawa dingin mengalir di udara, dan dia meragu. Ada apa ini? Sesuatu yang dingin dan lembap seperti tanah basah… bukan bau, hanya perasaan.

"Tipuan dari khayalanmu sendiri," bisiknya. Dilihatnya martil tergeletak di meja dapur, diambilnya benda itu. Jemarinya menggenggam gagang kayu martil yang mulus itu erat-erat.

Apa itu cuma khayalannya saja atau memang dia mendengar sesuatu? Sesuatu menggeser pada… apa? Sol sepatu kulit pada lantai kayu? Pintu tertutup dengan perlahan? Ingatannya melayang ke rumah sakit dengan terbuka dan tertutupnya pintu dengan sendirinya. Selarik rasa takut, dingin seperti hewan pemangsa menyentuh kuduknya. Digenggamnya martil itu semakin erat. Naruto meneguk ludah, berjalan ke ruang duduk, dengan cepat dinyalakan lampu. Tidak ada hantu di sana. Ansel menggeram lagi. Demi ketenangan pikirannya, Naruto melangkah hati-hati, martil di tangannya, ke lorong utama. Merasakan degup jantungnya meningkat dan keresahan meresap ke dalam darahnya sementara Naruto menyalakan lampu demi lampu, membuka pintu lemari-lemari, mengintip ke bawah kasurnya, kasur ayah ibunya, kasur kyuubi, dan kasur tamu.

Di kamar mandi sambil menahan nafas dia mengangkat martil ditangannya. Disibakkannya tirai kamar mandi dengan cepat. Tubuhnya menegang, tetapi tidak ada seorang pun bersembunyi di balik itu, tidak satu pun mahkluk. "Lhat… tidak ada apa-apa," kata Naruto, tapi jantungnya masih tetap berdebaran, perutnya tetap terasa kram. Terdengar bunyi lonceng berdenting, Ansel melesat menuju pintu depan dan menggonggong pendek. Naruto segera menuju ruang tamu, dapat dilihatnya sorot lampu depan sebuah mobil menerangi salah satu dinding. Labrador itu sudah di pintu ketika dia mendengar suara mesin mobil dan ban berdencit. Naruto mengintip keluar lewat jendela dan melihat sebuah Ferrari hitam berhenti dekat garasi. Sejenak kemudian, deru mobil berhenti dan pintu pengemudi terbuka.

Uchiha Itachi melangkah keluar dari mobil. Itachi mengenakan sebuah jins belel, kaus hitam dan jaket kulit. Apakah kakaknya yang menelfon Itachi? Jika itu benar, bisa dipastikan Itachi akan menginap di sana. Naruto sudah membuka pintu sebelum Itachi menekan tombol bel. Ansel melompat keluar, menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya dengan riang, mencari perhatian.

"Menunggu seseorang?" tanya Itachi, seulas senyum tersungging dibibirnya. Itachi menyempatkan diri membungkuk, berlutut dengan satu kaki dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Ansel.

"Cuma kau, Itachi-nii," jawab Naruto sambil mendesah lega.

"Kau menungguku?" tanya Itachi. "Itukah sebabnya kau membuka pintu sambil bersenjatakan martil?"

"Apa? Oh, tidak… aku baru saja mencabut beberapa paku tadi." sahut Naruto sambil meletakkan martil itu di meja dekat pintu.

"Kyuubi yang menyuruhku datang-"

"Ya… aku tahu. Dia kakak yang begitu baik karena meninggalkanku sendirian," gerutu Naruto sembari melenggang ke dalam. Itachi ikut masuk dan tak lupa menutup serta mengunci pintu, mengingat hari sudah larut.

"Baiklah Itachi-nii,, kau mau pilih kamar yang mana? Kamar tamu ada di samping ruang tamu."tawar Naruto.

"Kalau kamar Kyuu?"

"Ada tepat di samping kamarku. Di lantai dua."

"Lebih baik di kamar Kyuu,"

"Ya baiklah. Ayo kita ke atas Itachi-nii."

"Ayo." sahut Itachi singkat. "Naruto,, tadi apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Itachi. Naruto berhenti berjalan dan menoleh pada Itachi.

"Sudah kubilang-"

"Aku tahu apa yang kau bilang, tapi ketika kau buka pintu tadi, kau kelihatan lega melihatku. Dan kau menggenggam martil itu begitu erat sampai buku-buku jarimu memutih." Tutur Itachi rendah.

"A-a-aku,, itu,, sebenarnya,, anjing itu berulah seakan-akan ada orang di dalam rumah, jadi aku memeriksa semuanya."

"Dengan bersenjatakan martil?"

"Kebetulan itu yang ada."

"Yah,, baiklah. Wawancara selesai. Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi tidur sementara aku meneliti apakah gembok dan kunci dirumahmu terpasang dengan benar. Sana, sana!" kata Itachi sembari mendorong Naruto memasuki kamarnya.

"Iya,iya…"

**Naruto POV**

Kurebahkan tubuhku membelakangi jendela dan memeluk guling. Menyamankan posisiku. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, ada Itachi-nii disini. Dia bisa diandalkan. Sekarang waktunya aku istirahat. Eh, tapi heran juga, kenapa Itachi-nii tidak bertanya soal kakiku yang terkilir? Apa mungkin cara berjalanku sudah biasa saja? Hah,, sudahlah. Aku butuh tidur.

Apa ini? Hanya bayanganku saja atau nyata? Kupikir, tadi ada orang yang lewat di luar jendela. Aku tidak melihatnya, melainkan merasakannya. Tapi mustahil ada orang yang bisa lewat di sana. Ini lantai dua,, ingat? Baiklah, barusan ada yang lewat lagi, tepat di belakangku. Segera ku toleh dan… tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi, tunggu dulu… jendelanya terbuka. Aku ingat, tadi aku sudah menguncinya sebelum berbaring. Aku yakin. Tapi kenapa bisa terbuka? Tidak mungkin angin yang membukanya. Lalu, siapa?

Whuuussss…

Angin malam berhembus masuk dan menerpa wajahku, membeku. Tidak apa-apa, tenang. Semua baik-baik saja. Perasaan khawatir ini hanya protes tubuhku karena kelelahan. Lebih baik rilekskan pikiranmu dengan tidur. Kau hanya perlu tidur, Naruto. Kubalikkan tubuhku membelakangi jendela untuk kembali memeluk gulingku. Dan…

"HUWAAAAAAAAA!"

Bukan guling yang kupeluk, melainkan tubuh berbalut gaun putih yang kemerahan karena darah.

**GarisGarisGarisGarisGaris REVEAL GarisGarisGarisGarisGaris**

Naruto menjerit dengan sangat keras ketika yang didapatinya bukan guling berwarna orange kesukaannya, tapi sesosok tubuh ringkih berbalut gaun putih kusam, menatap langit-langit kamar seolah tengah meregang nyawa, meninggalkan kefanaan. Tak pelak keributan itu membuat Itachi yang siap berbaring di kamar sebelah terlonjak kaget. Cepat-cepat dia bangun dan segera melesat ke kamar Naruto. Ketika mata Naruto terbiasa dengan gelap, dia melihat pintu kamarnya di buka dan terlihat siluet laki-laki memasuki kamarnya. Nyali Naruto menciut, kejadian barusan masih melekat erat dalam benaknya.

"Naruto," pria itu berkata dan saat itulah Naruto menyadari bahwa Itachi ada di dekatnya. Itachi bergegas menekan tombol lampu di samping tempat tidur Naruto.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Itachi. Tidak ada jawahan, hanya Naruto yang masih bernafas dengan susah payah. Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, mengamati bagian mana saja yang ganjil. Tapi tak ada. Semua terlihat pada tempatnya kecuali sebuah jendela yang terbuka. _'Bukankah kamar ini ber- AC?'_tanya Itachi dalam hati.

"Apa ada orang yang masuk lewat sana?" tanya Itachi lagi. Kali ini di jawab oleh sebuah anggukan, tapi kemudian sebuah gelengan. Lalu Naruto menangkupkankan kedua belah tangannya pada wajahnya, terlihat kebingungan.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Naruto? Apa yang terjadi?" Itachi masih sabar terhadap adik kekasihnya itu. Dia sudah hafal betul bagaimana Naruto yang sebenarnya. Dan kalau Naruto sudah begini, bisa dipastikan bahwa dia sedang kalut.

"Kurasa aku harus menelfon Kyuu-"

"Tidak." sanggah Naruto cepat. "Kyuubi-nii tidak boleh tahu. Aku mohon, Itachi-nii,, jangan beritahu dia," rengek Naruto. "Kalau begitu beri tahu aku, apa masalahmu."

"Baiklah, tapi kau akan menganggapku aneh… Ini benar-benar membuatku pusing. Saat aku di hutan, kakiku terkilir dan Sasuke langsung membawaku ke rumah sakit terdekat. Rumah sakit itu aneh karena punya peraturan yang, umm, aneh. Begini, kami tidak boleh keluar mulai dari jam 7 malam sampai jam 2 pagi. Sebelumnya aku tidak tahu kenapa, karena itu, saat aku lapar kuterobos saja aturannya. Dan saat aku berjalan ke kantin sendirian,seorang nenek-nenek menyapaku lalu mengajakku untuk mendengarkan cerita asli rumah sakit itu. Aku pun menurut dan dia memberitahuku rahasia kenapa rumah sakit itu memberlakukan jam malam yang aneh. Bicaranya sulit di mengerti tapi aku bisa menangkap maksudnya,"

"Apa yang dikatakannya," sela Itachi.

"Katanya ada seorang wanita yang datang dan wanita itu aneh. Dia punya wajah mirip manekin, ber-make-up, dan tanpa alis. Lalu di suatu malam wanita itu menunjukkan kenapa tampangnya selalu datar, emm, dia selalu diam karena di dalam mulutnya ada kucing. Hegh…."

"Kucing?"

"Benar, terjepit dirahangnya. Lalu,, umm… staf di sana berencana untuk menyerahkannya pada pihak keamanan karena kelakuannnya yang aneh itu. Dokter menahan tubuhnya dan wanita itu melakukan hal yang tidak biasa, dia tersenyum. Setelah itu dia membunuh si dokter dengan cara menggigit kerongkongannya keluar, lalu berbisik bahwa dia adalah Tuhan. Lalu dia mebunuh semua orang dan sejarah rumah sakit itu berakhir. Dan lebih gilanya lagi, wanita itu selalu berkeliaran di rumah sakit itu setiap malam, sampai saat ini."

"Kau percaya omongannya, Naruto?"

"Setelah aku berdiri dan berjalan menjauh, nenek itu menghilang tiba-tiba, Itachi-nii. Lalu dari atas pohon terdengar teriakan dan tawanya yang tak putus-putus." Naruto bergidik.

"Jadi nenek itu juga hantu?" Naruto mengangguk.

"Aku melihat sendiri wanita yang dimaksudkan nenek itu. Dia punya rambut pirang pucat, kulitnya juga pucat, dan matanya, sedih dan kejam di waktu yang bersamaan. Tentu saja aku takut dan tak bisa bergerak. Lalu Sasuke datang dan menarikku pergi, kamipun pulang. Kata Sasuke, hantu itu akan bergantung jika sampai menyentuhku, dan hantu itu juga tertarik dengan keberadaan manusia," tutur naruto.

"Lalu apa masalahmu?"

"Aku pikir, hantu itu tidak akan mengikutiku jika aku belum disentuhnya. Tapi,, tapi… tadi aku menjerit karena hantu itu ada disampingku, terbaring di sini," Naruto menunjuk tempat tidur sisi kirinya.

"Baiklah,, ini sulit di percaya, tapi aku tidak sepenuhnya mengabaikanmu,"

"A-apa? Jadi Itachi-nii tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Naruto syok.

"Ku bilang sulit di percaya. Mungkin saja, itu semua hanya imagenasimu."

"Bukan! Sudah ku bilang, aku melihatnya dengan kepala mataku sendiri!" bentak Naruto

"Baiklah, baik~… tapi ada yang janggal di sini. Dari mana wanita itu berasal? Kenapa yang jadi hantu dia? Bukankah dia yang membunuh?" selidik Itachi. Naruto menggeleng pelan, dia juga tidak tahu. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kenapa pula hantu itu mengikutimu? Dia tidak menyentuhmu, jadi tidak ada alasan dia untuk mengikutimu,"

"Andai masalahnya semudah itu, aku pasti sudah menggugatnya dengan tuduhan mengganggu ketenangan pihak lain," seloroh Naruto. Itachi tersenyum tipis. Dia menepuk kepala Naruto sebelum mengusapnya pelan.

"Tidurlah lagi, Naruto. Aku sudah memanggil Sasuke kemari, sebentar lagi dia pasti datang. Lagi pula ini masih jam 12 malam."

Naruto pun mengangguk dan kembali berbaring, Itachi tak beranjak dari sana. Dia akan pergi jika Otouto-nya sudah datang menemani Naruto.

Sementara di lain tempat, pemuda berambut raven mengumpat sebal karena baru saja menjumpai penampakan. Saat dia melihat ke kaca spion, dia melihat wanita berambut pirang tengah melongokkan kepala keluar dari jendela mobilnya. Dan tersenyum kepadanya.

'_Shit! Aku melihatnya tersenyum, apa aku akan mati seperti yang Naruto katakan?' _pikir si raven-sebut saja Sasuke- gelisah.

_Naruto berdiri di depan pagar. __Gerbang besi terkunci, diperkuat dengan sebuah rantai dan gembok yang sudah berkarat. Dia mengintip melalui jeruji besi ke arah bangunan lapuk di seberang sana. Di papannya tertulis Rumah Sakit Jiwa Zworykin Bissell. Jalan masuk dari semen itu kini sudah keropos. Rumput tumbuh di sela-sela retakan. Ilalang di kebun tumbuh setinggi lutut, dan di latar belakang, bangunan bata itu berdiri setinggi tiga lantai. Atapnya sudah kehilangan beberapa potong genteng dan banyak jendela kini dipasangi papan kayu. Di tengah bangunan ini, tepat di atas pintu depan dan menaungi sebuah air mancur yang sudah rusak, ada sebuah ruangan yang di bangun menjorok keluar, dengan jendela bulat berwarna-warni._

_Bagaimana bisa Naruto berada di sini? Di bangunan tua yang lapuk dan lelah ini?_

_Air menetes dari pipa-pipa tua._

_Bebauan tanah merembes melalui ubin dan bata-bata yang sudah berlumut. Tanpa perbaikan, adonan semen dan pasir yang sudah uzur itu berguguran, memberi jalan masuk pada aroma tanah yang apek dan lembab. Barubah tempat? Ini jelas bukan dunia nyata! Dimana dia sekarang? Dia dapat mencium bau tajam antiseptic dan ammonia. Dia berdiri di tengah lorong yang serba putih, kosong, apa ini sebuah rumah sakit? Naruto benar-benar kebingungan, yang dia lihat saat ini seperti ilusi tapi terlalu nyata.. _

_Suasana di dalam gelap, karena hari itu memang suram. Beberapa jendela yang masih utuh memberi jalan matahari untuk menyusupkan sinarnya. Naruto berjalan pelan-pelan melintasi ruang makan tua itu, berusaha tidak menimbulkan bunyi sedikit pun. Seakan-akan, dia takut membangunkan para hantu dan roh yang menghuni tempat itu._

_Pikiran yang teramat bodoh._

_Dia tidak percaya hantu bukan?_

_Jadi, kenapa dia tidak berlari saja di lorong sambil berteriak-teriak? Apa dipikirnya ada orang yang dapat mendengarnya? __Siapa? Jelas-jelas dia terdampar di tempat aneh yang tidak nyata. Siapa yang akan mendengar suaranya? Tidak ada. Apakah dia berusaha mengendap-endap demi menghormati mereka yang meninggal di situ? Atau, karena takut? Akan apa? Barangkali, dia akan mengganggu ular-ular yang telah membuat sarang disana dan kini sedang bergelung di salah satu sudut gelap? __Atau, sekedar karena dia tahu bahwa tidak seharusnya berada di sini? Tetapi sejujurnya Naruto memang takut. Akan apa yang barangkali bakal ditemukannya._

_Naruto melanjutkan jalannya lagi, melewati ruang tamu. Dengan langit-langitnya yang tinggi, mungkin pernah di satu waktu tampak anggun dan megah. Kini, semuanya telah membusuk dan rusak, gordennya pudar, dan robek di sana-sini, busa pengisi bangku itu bertebaran mengotori lantai. Diliputi kekhawatiran, Naruto melompati tangga. Ketika dia tiba di lantai dua, dia berhenti ketika merasa mendengar sesuatu- langkah kaki? Sambil menahan napas dia menunggu, memasang telinga. Namun, tidak ada bunyi selain suara hujan jatuh ke atap dan air mengalir di talang-talang. Seluruh rumah sakit itu tetap bungkam kecuali tapak kakinya sendiri menginjak anak-anak tangga sampai berderik. Jantung Naruto memukul-mukul dada itu ketika sampai di lantai tiga._

_Dia melangkah ke lorong dan mendengar isakan. Terpatah-patah, menggidikkan. Di mana? Seluruh pintu di lantai tiga terbuka, kamar-kamar itu gelap dan menganga, seperti menyembunyikan mahkluk-mahkluk buas di balik kegelapannya. __Tapi pintu 304 tertutup rapat. Naruto meraih gagang pintu dan memutarnya. Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kali ini terdengar pekikkan tertahan. Naruto pun mendorong pintu dengan bahunya. Terbuka. Naruto terjerembap ke dalam, ruangan tempat bunga-bunga di dalam vas melayu. Cermin di atas perapian telah pecah berantakan, darah membasahi pecahan kaca. Wanita itu ada di dekat jendela, tapi tidak sendirian, seorang laki-laki dengan jubah putih dan stetoskop yang berkilauan. Mendorong wanita itu ke belakang, ke arah jendela. Gaun yang dikenakan wanita itu robek, sebelah sepatunya terbang._

_Naruto terkejut, diperintahkannya kaki bergerak, tetapi kakinya serasa terbuat dari besi, tak mau bergerak. Tangannya terjulur, putus asa menyergapnya ketika dia berusaha meraih wanita itu. Si dokter mendorong bahu wanita itu kuat-kuat. Diiringi jeritan, wanita itu terjerembab menghantam jendela dengan cukup kuat untuk meremukkan kaca jendela tinggi itu. Kaca itu mulai retak, retakkannya menjalar perlahan tanpa putus. Bagaimana pun Naruto berusaha, dia tidak dapat menolong wanita itu yang terjatuh. Dokter itu mundur ke belakang, lenyap di dalam salah satu sudut gelap. Sementara Naruto melesat ke arah jendela. Serpihan kaca pertama lepas. Hawa panas yang lembap menyerbu masuk ke dalam kamar._

_Wanita itu berlumur darah. Naruto melihat darah mengalir, wajah wanita itu tertekuk ke arah yang tidak seharusnya. Sekarang Naruto ingat siapa wanita itu,, wanita itu adalah si tanpa ekspresi, hantu yang mengganggunya di rumah sakit. lalu apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?_

Naruto menjerit, dia terduduk di atas tempat tidur. Keringatnya bercucuran, jantungnya memacu deras, mimpi itu begitu nyata, mencengkeram seluruh organ pernapasannya, membuntukan pikirannya, dan melemaskan tungkainya. Naruto merasa pusing dan lemah.

"Naruto?" ujar Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kelihatannya ikut terbangun karena teriakan Naruto. Naruto terkejut dengan suaranya, tapi langsung memeluk Sasuke dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke. "Sasuke,,, kapan kau datang?" gumam Naruto.

"Aniki tadi menelponku, katanya kau ingin aku menemanimu. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Naruto." Naruto menggeleng. "Syukurlah kau datang, Sasuke,"

"Hn. Kenapa kau menjerit? Mimpi buruk?" tanya Sasuke sambil menidurkan tubuhnya, membuat Naruto ikut berbaring dengan dada Sasuke sebagai bantalan. Naruto terdiam cukup lama, dia mengabaikan Sasuke yang beberapa kali mengecup ringan puncak kepalanya(Aiissshh,, pacar sedang ketakutan, si Teme malah curi-curi kesempatan#di chidori)

"Kau tahu hantu wanita itu?" akhirnya Naruto membuka mulut-bicara. "Dia… kurasa dia tidak berniat mengganggu kita. Dia punya maksud lain,, hanya saja aku tidak tahu apa maunya," lanjut Naruto.

"Apa? Kau tahu dari mana, dobe?"

"Tadi aku bermimpi,, dia menunjukkan bagaimana dia meninggal padaku. Tapi di rumah sakit yang berbeda. Nama rumah sakitnya Zwoty,, urr,, Zwonsky.. apa ya? Zworty-"

"Zworykin Bissell?" sahut Sasuke.

"Benar! Hei,, dari mana kau tahu?"

"Aku tidak diam saja seharian. Aku coba menyelidiki hantu itu dan hasilnya cukup mengejutkan. Nama aslinya Shion, dia pindahan Rumah Sakit Jiwa Zworykin Bissell, Riga, Latvia, Eropa. Dia dikembalikan ke Jepang dalam status almarhum. Tapi anehnya dia sampai di sini dalam keadaan hidup. Itu sekitar 30 tahun lalu." tutur Sasuke.

"Dia meninggal karena di bunuh?"

"Menurut catatan rumah sakit, dia mati bunuh diri,"

"Apa? Tapi dimimpiku tadi, dia di bunuh dokter… bagaimana bisa-" Naruto tak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya. Sasuke mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

"Menurutku dia sedang mencoba minta bantuan kita." ujar Naruto dengan tenang.

"Huh? Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?"

"Buktinya dia menunjukkan sebagian ceritanya padaku. Apa kau pernah melihat ke dalam matanya Sasuke? Dia tersiksa, tersiksa oleh sesuatu yang tidak aku tahu. Tapi aku mau tahu kisah seperti apa yang dialaminya. Ayo kita ke Eropa!" ketus Naruto. Sasuke terlonjak.

"Kau bercanda?! Berfikir Naruto. Jangan hanya rasa keingintahuan dari otak idiotmu yang kau turuti! Kau tidak tahu bahaya apa yang bisa menimpamu! Jangan coba-coba untuk melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu," bentak Sasuke. Dia tak habis pikir, kenapa Naruto selalu punya pikiran yang aneh-aneh?!

"Sasuke… kenapa kau yang marah? Aku yakin dia tidak akan menyakitiku."

"Ya,, mungkin dia belum menyakitimu sekarang. Tapi aku sudah merasakannya. Dengar Naruto, mungkin saja yang ada dimimpimu itu hanyalah bualannya. Kita tidak tahu sejahat apa… Shion."

"T-tunggu,, dia menyakitimu? Bagaimana bisa? Sasuke. Jawab aku!"

"Cih, dia muncul dijendela mobilku dan tersenyum. Setelah itu aku mengalami kecelakaan, mobilku hancur menabrak pohon. Beruntung aku baik-baik saja." jelas Sasuke. Naruto tercengang.

"Kau pikir di mana Itachi sekarang? Dia sedang mengurus kecelakaanku di kantor polisi."

"A-a-aku, aku-"

"Sudah tidak apa. Kau dengar? Kau tidak boleh ke sana."

Naruto pun mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

Dan kau berpikir aku akan menurut, begitu? No way! Naruto tidak tunduk pada siapa pun. Baiklah, tinggal menunggu 8 jam lagi, pesawat ini tiba di Latvia. Maaf Sasuke, aku benar-benar ingin menyelidiki hantu ini. Terserah kalau pada akhirnya aku terluka atau terlibat bahaya, kau bisa memaki dan membodohkan aku nanti. Ya, aku memang tidak punya otak dan hanya menuruti kemauanku, tapi percayalah, aku akan menyelesaikan ini tanpa membuatmu terluka. Sudah cukup kau mengalami kecelakaan semalam. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka lagi.

Jadi,, apa yang terjadi 30 tahun lalu? Mengapa Shion bisa berada di rumah sakit jiwa? Dia perawat atau apa? Kenapa pula dokter itu membunuhnya? Lalu aku harus mulai dari mana? Semuanya terbungkus rapi di balik selimut hitam bernama misterius. Di mana-mana jalan buntu. Tidak ada data, tidak ada info apapun. Apa aku bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini? Aku'kan tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan Shion dariku… Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

Arrgghhh!

_Degh!_

Perasaan tak nyaman ini, tidak asing bagiku.

Pasti ada Shion di sekitar sini.

"_Naruto,, Naruto,, aku di bunuh. Aku punya indra keenam, itu membuatku bingung membedakan mana yang nyata dan fiksi. Aku pasien, Naruto. Dokter itu melakukan dosa. Datanglah ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa Zworykin Bissell."_

Suara bergetar itu memenuhi pendengaranku, Shion menjawab pertanyaan yang ku pikirkan. Dia duduk di kursi depanku, membelakangiku, sambil menyisiri rambut kusamnya dengan jari tangan. Sesekali menyenandungkan namaku berulang-ulang. Dia bilang, dia punya indra keenam? Dia Indigo, begitu? Sampai tak bisa membedakan yang nyata dan yang fiksi? Sebegitu parahkah, hingga dia jiwanya terganggu? Dan dosa apa yang dilakukan dokter itu, sehingga dia tega membunuh Shion? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi 30 tahun yang lalu?

Tubuh Naruto bergetar karena mengenang bagaimana Shion menjerit, suara tubuh perempuan itu jatuh berdebam di lantai semen. Air mata yang panas mulai berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Seketika perutnya bergejolak, terasa seperti di cengkeram. Na'asnya nasib perempuan itu…

oh, Kami-sama,, semoga ini jadi petualangan yang tak terlupakan seumur hidupku.

Baiklah,, kurasa aku bisa menyelesaikan ini sendiri. Semua akan baik-baik saja.

**^REVEAL^**

"_Siapa namanya?"_

"_Shion…"_

"_Oh, dia dari Jepang kan? Ku dengar dia hidaup lagi dan membuat masalah disana."_

"_Aku tahu. Dia tidak punya expresi mungkin karena dia bunuh diri kan?"_

"_Aku tidak tahu."_

"_Kau belum dengar kutukan itu?"_

"_Kutukan?"_

"_Balasan dosa adalah kematian."_

"_Belum, beri tahu aku..."_

"_Tentu... mendekatlah."_

***END***

**Buwahahaha! XD,, gimana minna? kurang puas? Gomen ne… Ache memang payah#pundung di kolong kandang ayam.**

**Ache minta maaf karena Ache tidak jadi bikin ff ini dengan genre utama misteri, bukan'kah ini belum masuk misteri? Gomen ne...**

**BALASAN REVIEW ::**

**Euis847 *ngacungi jempol, Suaranya cetar euy. Ini sudah Ache bikin sekuelnya XD. Maaf atas keterlambatannya dan trima kasih sudah mau review ff Ache. Ache loncat-loncat kegirangan lho. Sumpah seneng banget. Eh, eh,, ketawanya euis847-san sempurna. ****Ntar Ache rekrut jadi mami kunti ya?#diceburin selokan.**

**989seohye *ikut-ikutan merinding, Hiiii~~~~ denger review 989seohye-san bkin Ache ikutan merinding.#kicked. Arigatou sudah review*ojigi**

**DeVIL MaGNAe RIn *blushing, Arigatou… oke,, akan Ache ingat dan coba untuk ngilangin humor. Sebenarnya, genre utama the expressionless adalah horror. Lalu soal kalimat yang baku, seperti inilah gaya Ache, tapi Ache akan selalu belajar. Yosh,, typo(s)-nya Ache usahakan. Umm,, maksudnya kenapa tulisan judulnya besar-kecil begitu? Nggak ada kok,, hanya ingin coba sesuatu yang beda*nyengir. Arigatou ya,, Rin-ku-san **

**Icha Clalu Bhgia Hu'uh,, ini sudah Ache bikin. Gimana? Gomen kalau jelek…**

**RaraRyanFujoshiSN Iya Rara-san,, terima kasih sudah mampir.**

**7D Yang bener, 7D-san? Syukurlah kalau bgtu.*ngehela nafas. Yah,, berarti Ache telat… minta pendapatnya soal ff yang ini,, gomen kalau bikin 7D-san tidak puas**

**RaFa LLight S.N hiks hiks,, a-a-rigatou RaFa-san,, Ache terharu.. oke, semangat nulis ff!*ngacungin jempol kaki(?)**

**Black Misty Rain wah,, *angguk angguk,, syukurlah kalau Luv-san takut sama horrornya#di bantai. Arigatou ya,.,., umm,, salam kenal juga.*jabat tangan Luv-san**

**Azure'czar lho lho? Azure-san ada dua.. ****hebat,, bisa kagebushin no jutsu ya? ajarin dong,,#ditabok. Hehehe,, aduh, demi azure-san nih Ache bikin sekuel,, biar nggak gentayangan nyariin Ache. muehehehe,, ARIGATOU*nyengir kuda**

**Noirouge Ahahahaha! Bagus donk, kalau Noirouge-san takut?#diinjek. Haiihh,, kan dah Ache bilang, biar jelas, bacanya juga sambil psikopat ria*meluk pundak Noirouge. Kenapa musti malu? Kita'kan sesama psikopat, jadi pasti bisa saling memahami,, bwehehehe.**

**Inner Noirouge : kita? Loe aj kaleee, gue nggak.**

**Jleebb,, ngena.*masih nyengir**

**Achiez haa? *garuk-garuk lubang hidung.#di celupin sumur**

**Hehehe,, iya, arigatou Achiez-san.*ojigi**

**Review please,, ^^**

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU*_***


End file.
